Taylor's adventures in Pokemon
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: A story that is based off of the Pokemon Black and white show. If I tell more I might spoil it all. I don't own anything! If your a Pokemon hater why are you even here?
1. Chapter 1

Taylor: Hi! Welcome to my Pokemon story!

Eclipse: Can I be in it?

Taylor: Well, let's see.

Eclipse: Okay! Who's doing the disclaimer?

Taylor: It's going to be you!

Eclipse: Okay! Taylor does NOT own Pokemon.

Taylor: If I did I would add something that I will write later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Taylor's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as I came home. As I thought, no one will be home. I frowned as I looked at my apartment. My friend that is walking with me saw this. "Are you okay~?" She said in an annoying tone.

I hit her for doing that. "Yes I'm okay! It's just me and myself and I, in my house." I sighed, bring my backpack in front of me.

"Are you able to get inside?" She asked. I just pulled my keys out of my book bag and show them to her.

"Yep. Well anyways, bye!" I said as I walled over to my half of the house.

"Bye!" She said walking away to her home.

With key in hand I made sure that it's locked before using the key. I walked into my hot home, locking it, and turn on the AC unit. I sighed at the cold air cooled down the place. 'I wish that all schools have ACs.' I thought as I dropped my bag, went up stairs and entered my unknown hot room.

As I walked into my room I grabbed my laptop. "I wish that my dad will stop being lazy and put an AC in my room for once." I yelled as I left and closed my hot and messy room. Let's see, one AC is in the fun killer's room, one in the hallway, one in my parent's room, and one down stairs and how many do we have left? There have to be a fifth one, if there isn't then I might as being abused here! Okay I might have guessed there is four because I didn't look. All I have is a small fan and two windows, and only one has a screen. I sighed as I carried my laptop to the already cold down stairs.

I turned on my laptop and typed in the password. I got open the Firefox icon to look at Naruto, one piece or Pokemon. As it open it had the most favorite window in the world, now don't we? It read: Can't connect to the internet. Even if I could find and play the wii u, I wouldn't have the chance to play on the internet. I frowned as I turn off the window. I have only three options left: watch TV, type more of my Naruto fanfic, or play on my laptop. Well, I can read my warrior cats book or do my homework, but I don't wanna!

I ending up on choosing playing on my laptop. I clicked on the visual boy advance icon and click on the open button. I open files and clicked on the option open. I decided to play Pokemon Sapphire Version. After a while I grew bored of playing on it, I decided that I would take a nap, since I was tired and I had gym today.

I got up and checked if everything is locked and turned off. Went to the couch and sat down. I then lie down think about One Piece, Naruto, and Pokemon. Then my mind went blank after a few minutes,

**Sydney:*hits Taylor on head*A pokemon fan fiction? Why didn't you tell me?! I could have helped you.**

**Taylor:Have you even _watched_ the show?**

**Sydney:I don't need to to make Naruto and One Piece references.**

**Taylor:True. Please read and review!**

**Eclipse: Don't forget to favorite and follow it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor: Eclipse!

Eclipse: What?

Taylor: Do you want to be my pokemon partner/boy version of me?

Eclipse: Heck yes!

Taylor: Okay. Please review, favorite and follow to get me to do a kinda short story for Pokemon! And one thing is left. Luffy!

Luffy: Where am I? And what?

Taylor: Can you please do the disclaimer for me? Then you can go back to your crew and have this meat, okay?

Luffy: Okay, Taylor doesn't own Pokemon or anything but the story. Meat please?

Taylor: Okay, here you go Luffy, and bye!

Luffy: Bye Taylor!

~~~~~~~~~~Ash POV~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to pikachu's thunder bolt attack. "Ow... Pikachu, what was that for?" I asked sitting up. He replied with multiple pika's and pointing behind him. I soon realized that pikachu is telling me that I need to help the others with breakfast. I got out of my sleeping bag and start helping out. Iris has gone looking for berries, Cilan is cooking, N taking care of the Pokemon, and I'm putting and setting the table up.

After Iris comes back with the berries Cilan put them on top of the pancakes. As we waited for our food to be done, we chatted and watched our pokemon playing. As Cilan comes over we thank him for the awesome food when we got them.

After we got done and clean up we headed off to the next town. We chatted a bit and looked around. N was carrying pikachu and playing with him. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt good. I hope that nothing could go wrong. Pikachu jumped up onto my shoulder and looked at me with a smile. I pet his short soft fur.

After a while of walking we took a break and sat down. As we sat down pikachu sniffed the air, ear's perked forward. "What is it buddy?" I asked worried.

Pikachu ran of to a random direction and disappeared into the forest. I got up and followed him into the forest. I heard foot-steppes behind me, the others are following me. As soon as I see pikachu, I went wide-eyed at what I saw.

I saw two eevees. One eevee is all gray, 'it must be a shiny.' I thought. I looked at the eevee next to it. That eevee has a brown pelt and gray neck fur and tip tail. 'What kind of eevee is that?' I stood there in shocked, as the others catch up.

"What happened here?" Asked Iris, worried. I saw N walking up to the eevees.

"I really don't know." I said, worried. "But we need to get them to a pokemon center as fast as we can. They might be injured!" I said picking up the brown/gray eevee gently. I looked at the others, after I took a few steps. N was carrying the all shiny eevee.

"Let's go." Said N, worried. We all nodded, and rushed to get to the nearest town that held the pokemon center. I looked down at the sleeping pokemon and saw how cute it looked. 'I might as well, call it a half shiny pokemon, considering that it is half shiny and half normal.' I thought as I looked up at the town ahead of us.

~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~

Taylor: This is all I can type for this chapter.

Sydney: Now you can type up your other fanfic. And have you done that Tobi picture for me?

Taylor: Nope.

Sydney: *Sighs* Okay, and how come you can update/type this up so quickly than the To the Naruto World (Taylor's version)

Taylor: It's because I don't have to look at the paper, and to the screen every so often. And have you watched One piece yet?

Sydney:I'm about to watch episode 25. I used to be on episode 23


	3. Chapter 3

**Taylor: Hi! And why don't anyone give my stories any follows, favorite or review on my pokemon story, I feel so unloved!**

**Sydney: There, there. Have you done that picture yet ?**

**Taylor: Can't find good pics on tobi. And can you tell me what episode are you on, on the bottom?**

**Sydney: Sure!**

**Taylor: Unity and Honey, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Unity and Honey: Taylor and Sydney doesn't anything. Can we have some cake now?**

**Taylor: Yes. Yes you make. Thank you OPFan37 for reviewing! And enjoy**!

~~~~~~Taylor POV~~~~~~

By the time I reached consciousness, my body ached like it had been shredded into two, and switched and bent. I the background I heard muffled noises. I felt something breathing over my head. 'My parents are home, and one of the two or four cats is sniffing me.' I thought as I kept my eyes closed, not caring to see who is sniffing me.

I heard the door open and the words became clearer to me. "You see they are okay, but they both got weak muscles. Do you know how they got that?" Asked a female voice.

"No. We were just coming to this city and stop to take a break and my pikachu ran off, so I ran after it and found pikachu along with them." Said a male voice.

'Did he just say pikachu? No, that's just impossible! Maybe Pokemon is on and it's a new episode.' I thought in disbelief.

"Can I take care of them, Nurse Joy!" Asked the same male voice, exited and hopful.

"Sure, Ash. But can you watch them to see if anything goes wrong. If they wake up make sure that they don't get up, or they will get hurt even worse." Said Nurse Joy, happy but worried.

"Okay how long will it take to be able to move?" Asked Ash.

"Well, I gave them a shot to make the muscles to heal up faster, right now they probably can move their ears and open their eyes. I will say they will be able to move in about three hours at the least." As she said that I opened my eyes slowly.

As soon as I opened my eyes by the slightest, I closed them. 'Why? Why can't they turn down the lighting?' I thought as I take another try at opening my eyes, but even slower. So you know, I'm not this way all the time, I'm only like this because I'm having a bad headache, and I'm hungry. When I open my eyes fully, I saw a shiny eevee. 'I'm really am in the Pokemon world! And the first pokemon I see is a shiny eevee!' I thought.

"Hey, Ash! This one is a wake!" Called someone above me.

"What is it pikachu? Is the it okay?" Ash asked.

"Come over here Ash!" Called out the voice above me.

I heard foot steps coming closer to me as is look around this boring place. I closed my eyes as I thought about the song that keep on getting in my head. 'Cure you One Piece first opening from funimation for putting catchy songs.' I thought as I opened my eyes, just to make eye contact with brown eyes. I blinked as I looked at the boy in front of me.

He have brown eyes and black hair. He also have Z marks on his cheeks. 'Ash Ketchum, from the cartoon is in front of me!' I thought as I saw pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu." He said softly.

"Hi." Said Ash's pikachu softly to.

'But pokemon can't talk, unless...' I thought as I remember the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. 'Does this mean I'm a pokemon. If I am, can I still talk to human as well as pokemon? Since I can't see what kind of pokemon I am, I will have to wait a while til i can move.' I thought as I stared at them.

"You can't move or you'll hurt yourself. Move your ear of you understand, or blink." He said. I tried to lifted up my ears but failed, so I just blinked. They just smiled at me as they got their answer.

I heard another pair of foot steps as a green haired teenager entered my vision. "Hi, are you feeling alright?" He said as I lifted my ear's slowly.

"I'm glad that your okay. Are you hungry?" He asked as I blinked him a yes.

"She can't eat until thirty minutes has passed. Bye!" Nurse Joy called as I lowered my ears and eyes.

"Don't worry it will passed by fast little eevee!" Ash said.

'Eevee.' I thought, my ears raising. 'I'm an eevee! Best. Day. Ever!' I thought as I grew happier than ever.

"I wonder what this thing I found at the place that we found them?" Asked an second female voice today.

~~~~~~Ending notes~~~~~~

**Taylor: Hey, Sydney! How's One Piece and Sanji so far? Answer me when/if you read this.**

**Sydney:One, I'm on episode 28. Two please, please, PLEASE tell me I'm in this fan fiction?**

**(Little while later)**

**Sydney:Taylor?**

**Taylor:Yeah? What is it?**

**Sydney:I went to Google images and found _plenty _of good pictures of Tobi!**

**Taylor:Did you?**

**Sydney:Yeah! I did. YOU LAZY *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!**

**Taylor:Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sydney watch your language! Children could be reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor: Hi! Thank you my new friend for making my life happier.

OPFan37 and K. E. Holt: Your welcome!

Taylor: Do you want to the Disclaimer.

OPFan37 and K. E. Holt: Taylor doesn't own pokemon or us. And read our stories!

Taylor: Since have to do my homework, I probably will cut this short. Let's see.

"I wonder what this thing I found at the place that we found them?" Asked an second female voice today.

"Let me see it!" Ash demanded. To the girl that is most likely Iris.

"Fine, what a little kid." Said Iris.

'Hey, if you didn't see the thing a person found you will be like that too, and where's Cilan?' I thought, twitching my ear, and sighed. I saw a hand to give Ash the mystery item.

"It looks like a piece of a necklace." Ash said. "Hey, do you know what this is, and does it belong to you?" He asked me, as he hold it to me.

It was a small golden plate with two diamonds colored brown and white. There are 8 dents to show that it could hold more diamonds. 'I-is that a tetra element!' I thought, wide eyed, and nodded a little.

"We should get this a necklace or a collar to put on and put this on you, okay?" Asked Ash, smiling. And I smiled back.

"I could go to the store and get her a collar." Said Cilan.

'Finally, there he is. Hope he doesn't go all fashion connoisseur on us.' I thought.

"I just need to find the right one and color." He walks up to me. "Do you like the color blue?" He asked, and I nodded slowly. "Do you like light blue?" He asked, and I nodded with a smile.

'I love the color blue!' I thought as he walked away. I looked at Ash as he talking to Cilan and then arguing with Iris about being a little kid or not. Then I looked at N who is watching me. I felt my face heat up. 'Stop staring at me!' I thought sweating. The reason for this, is that I'm shy.

"Hey, don't worry. How about you take a nap?' He asked as I nodded. I relaxed my muscles and close my eyes, thinking about the one piece first opening song.

Taylor: Yay for multitasking! I watch one piece, played the sims 3, and typed this now I'm of to do my homework. Sadly.

Sydney: Why did you wait for the last day?

Taylor: Because I felt like it. And what episode are you on, on One Piece?

Sydney:Chillax. I'm on episode 30. Also whenever you're done with your homework, get to work on "To the Naruto world(Taylor's version)"!

Unity:PLEASE!*puppy dog eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura:*looks around and sigh* Tay-

Taylor: No! Shadow ball!

Sakura: AHHhhhh...

Kakashi: Yo! Taylor and Sydney doesn't own ANYTHING!

~N's P.O.V~

As I watch the little eevee sleep I turned to the other eevee. 'It's still breathing, it might still be unconscious.' I thought to myself.

I jumped, so did the others, as the door was suddenly open. "Please, get out of the room, this is a pokemon emergency." Said nurse Joy, pulling a gurney into the room.

On the gurney is a yellow poochyena with a little gray hoodie. 'Its another shiny pokemon!' I thought in awe.

As we all exit the room and go to the main room we saw Cilan with a small bag. "Hey, Cilan! did you saw that shiny poochyena?" Asked Ash to Cilan.

"I was the one who brought it in. I found it in an ally near the shop. As soon as saw it I picked it up and ran here as fast as I can." Cilan said.

~Taylor's P.O.V~

I jumped as I heard the nurse yelled for something. 'Why, why is there so much yelling. Well, at least it's an a high pitch screech.' I thought as I open my eyes and lowered my ears so the noise will be muffled. When I open my eyes I saw the other eevee doing the same. 'So, he's awake.' I thought as I slowly turned my head to see what was going on.

The sight before me almost made me passed out. The nurse was holding a needle while pinching the shiny poochyena's skin. I closed my eyes and turn my head as fast as I can without hurting myself. 'Needles are the worse envtion ever.' I thought as I looked at the eevee who was wincing at the needle too. Then it opened its eyes and looked at me. We both blinked as we looked at each other.

A moment went by when we heard the door open and closed. "H-hi, my name is Taylor. What's your name?" I asked the shiny eevee.

"I'm Eclipse." He said as he blinked. "Wait a moment, let's see, aren't we the same person since I can remember having the name Taylor before Eclipse?" He questioned.

I blinked and thought it through and then nodded. "So since I'd made a fan fiction about going to the Naruto world, that includes me, Eclipse, which is the boy version of myself, and Sydney, where's Sydney?" I asked. I blinked looking at the poochyena who had gold and brown fur. A little ways away from it was a tiny coat that could fit it. "And what happened to the poochyena?" I thought out loud.

~N's P.O.V~

We sat down for a while when I see Nurse Joy walking through the door. "Hey Ash let's ask to see those eevees again." I told Ash who was arguing with Iris again.

Ash stopped at what he was doing. "Yes, also want to see if that other pokemon is doing." Ash said with a worried smile.

'I wish that everyone was like him, caring for every pokemon.' I thought getting up and walking to the counter.

"Wait for us!" Said Cilan and Iris as the speed walked/ran up to us.

"Excuse us Nurse Joy, can we see the shiny eevees and the other pokemon, please." Asked Ash, worried.

The Nurse looked up from what she was doing and said, "Alright, but call for me when something bad happens to the pokemon." She add as she stood up and lead us to the room with the eevee's room is.

"Okay there's the room where those eevee's at." Nurse joy said as we thanked her for being allowed to see them.

When Nurse Joy left, we turned to the door and walked over to it. Ash put his hand on the door knob and turned it. He opens the door and we stood there in shocked.

~Ending notes~

Taylor: What do you think they are shocked about? Well, anyways this should be good way to end it off. In a cliffhanger.

Eclipse: Yay! I'm not unconscious! And what's that pokemon's name?

Taylor: I wish that I have my own Wii U so I can't get bothered by my sibs. Well, please comment, favorite and follow me to do more. And I will and you can asked to put in your own pokemon OCs if you want to.

Sydney, Eclipse and Taylor: ONE PIECE OUT!


	6. Chapter 6 Triple trouble

Taylor: I'm finally working on this!

Eclipse: What took you so long?!

Taylor: One Naruto, two writers blocked, three InuYasha, four Fairy Tails, five Soul Eaters, six my other fan fiction and seven talking to my two friends Sydney and OPFan37. Now who wants to do the disclaimer?

N: I might as well, Taylor doesn't own Pokemon only her OCs and her friend owns herself. And if she did own Pokemon, Brock would still be in it.

~~~~Taylor's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~Cookies!~

Me and Eclipse quiet down because we heard footsteps coming our way. The door opening slowly as three people stuck their heads out. They were wearing sunglasses and these gray hats. My eyes widen in shock, but they narrow as I know who they were.

One was a woman with long red-purple hair, we know her as the new Jessie that we all hated, but we knew was for the plot. The second human was a male with blue hair that goes to his shoulders, we know as James that we all know and love... Kind of... The third was a Pokemon we know by the name of Meowth. For some odd known reason, Ash and his friends don't know that they were in costumes, do they expected them to just grab them without them looking.

I know why they were here for, and who they will most likely gonna go for first. I looked at Eclipse with a worried but serious face. He nodded in understanding. I struggled to get up but my back legs couldn't move. 'Fox dung! It probably been about less then two hours!' I thought using my Warrior cats vocab. I looked back to were they was at and made eye contact with Meowth who would most likely tell his team members about me.

I glared at them knowing that they were gonna take us, the unconscious Poochyena first, and gonna try their best to get us to their leader. Growling at them was my best choice, since I don't know my own moves, most likely swift, bite, tackle and sand attack or, if I'm luck, shadow ball. Even though growl is a Pokemon move, Pokemon that don't have it can still growl, can't they?

The other two Team Rocket members looked at me as I glared daggers at them, and they laughed. "Hey Jessie, is that a weird looking eevee that is trying to scare us out of here?" Asked James to Jessie.

"Yeah that's a weird looking eevee. Lets catch it!" Jessie answered him. "But lets catch the Poochyena first." She added.

I tried harder to stand up, but I couldn't. 'Um, let's see, swift!' I yelled in my head as I open my mouth. When I open my mouth several blue and yellow stars shot out at them. They first came out small but they grew in size when they left my mouth. After the barraged of stars I stop, panting. Looking at Team Rocket to see how much damage I done to them.

They had bumps, bruises and burned marks. 'Wow, that had to be painful... Good thing that they are like Hidan of the Pokemon world, minus all the cussing.' I thought as I tried to stand up again, no luck. I collapsed because of me still using my weak legs. I looked at Eclipse, who has his own mouth open. 'What is he doing?' I thought as saw a little ball forming into the size of his head, maybe a little bigger.

I looked back at Team Rocket and copied Eclipse's actions. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes, focusing on making a dark ball I opened my eyes to see that same dark ball that Eclipse had. I looked at Eclipse who pulled his head back, I copied him. Looking at the team, we send our shadow balls towards them.

I heard the door open and I looked to see Ash and his friends standing there, in shock. I looked back at Team Rocket when I heard them scream in pain. The three talking team was leaning on the wall, mostly because of the fact that me and Eclipse used shadow ball at the same time.

Ash and his friends walked in slowly and looked at the team. "Wow, Team Rocket get beaten up really bad..." Said Iris.

"Well they earned it from trying to catch all three of us." Eclipse said glaring at the unconscious team.

I slammed my head on the gurney as Ash and his friends looked around the room, trying to find who said the comment. "Who said that?" Asked the confused Ash.

"Nice going Eclipse! At least we know that we can speak to them..." I said as I glared at Eclipse slightly.

"The two eevees talked!" Ash and his gang said in shock.

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious..." Sighed Eclipse.

"Ugh... Where the heck am I?! And why can't I move?!" Yelled the now conscious shiny Poochyena.

~~~~~Author's notes~~~~~

Taylor: Sorry for the shortness, but that seems like a great place to put it!... And I'd run out of ideas... And I'm lazy...*Sweat dropped*

Eclipse: At least you updated.

Taylor: Yeah, do anyone of you have any Ideas for the next chapter?...Also don't expect me to update everyday. Syd, are you reading this? Well, I'm off to watch Bleach and stuff!

Shout-outs: K. E. Holt and Nine-tail-fox617.

Taylor: Please comment, fallow and favorite it! Even if your a person who isn't a sign in member, you can still comment! Check out the other fan fictions we have!


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor: Sorry about not updating real fast, but I do got (counting this one) four fanfictions to work on.

Sydney: Work on Bleach!

Taylor: Here's my stories I'm working on: 'To the Naruto World!', 'Ichigo Plus Three more Subsitute Soul Reapers', and a new one that I'm working on 'Where Cats can Fly and People can use Magic'.

Dusk: Please don't think that Taylor owns Pokemon. And I'm OPFan37's OC!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Eclipse POV~

I knew that kind of talk from anywhere. I growled while I glared at the poochyena. "Hey, blond, brown, green eyed psycho that is known as either the Emo Wolf or Sydney Ookami. We're in a hostpital called a Pokemon Center. And you know me by the way I called you." I added to give her a hint.

"I don't know anyone who would call Emo wolf besides Taylor!" She pointed out.

"Good point..." I said as I sweat dropped.

"Why do you talk in the human language and not your own?" Asked N.

"U-um, w-well... We are... Kind of... Sort of... We're not exactly Pokemon... We were human." Taylor answered N's question the best she can.

"My name is Eclipse Tora. The other eevee is my twin sister, Taylor Tora. And the psycho poochyena, who doesn't have a clue what's going on, over there is Sydney Ookami." I said while getting up. I look at Taylor who was sitting up. "Hey Taylor! Can you stand up?" I asked knowing the answer will mostly be.

"Not exactly." She answered me. "The only reason you can is because you weren't a human in the first place." She mumbled.

I jump off of the gurney and stretched my legs. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Asked Sydney again, but politely for a change.

I sighed as I walked over to her gurney and leaped onto the top. "Fine! Sydney, your a shiny poochyena, a wolf pup who is usually both light and dark gray, that is when your shiny, you'll become a different color of the original, which is yellow, the main color, and brown the secondary color." I said as I leaned down to her ear. "We're basically in the Pokemon world, a world that you lack next to none knowledge about." I mumbled to her.

"Oh, shut up Eclipse!" Sydney yelled.

"Whatever you say, Queen of the Emo Wolves. Whatever you say." I said as I jumped of her gurney as I heard her growl at me.

"I can understand why Taylor can't stand, no less walk, but why can you Eclipse?" Asked Pikachu.

I paused and look at Pikachu. "U-um... Second nature?" I said with my best confused face that I could make.

"How are you talking to Pikachu, Eclipse?" Asked Ash.

"Well, since I'm a pokemon, I could hear other pokemon. Taylor and Queen of Emos herself could hear them, too." I said while tilting my right ear down.

"Well, I got turned into a pikachu once, but I couldn't hear what they say..." Ash said in disappointment.

"I think yours was short lived..." Taylor said. "But I'm happy to have to walk on four leg, but not to mention being an eevee!" She added while wagging her tail.

"How long will it take for me to move..." Sydney whined.

"In about three days." I said evilly.

"Okay, I know that I can't trust mousebrain over there... Why did I just say mousebrain?" Sydney asked confused.

"Probably because this there is no cussing here, you foxhearted wolf!" I said while sticking my tongue out at her. She became paper white and a big thick black line outlined her. But she recovered.

"Your lucky that I can't move, or I'll have your tongue ripped out and crammed into your eye socket." Sydney replied while everyone move away from her.

"You will be able to move little by little within the three hours." Taylor replied, while she tries to stand.

I watched her as her struggles to stand. She kicks one leg a few times then the other. Her legs was still shaking, but she was able to stay standing. Sydney, instead, only sighs and mutters, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today."

"So what are we going to do with Team Rocket?" I questioned while looking where they once were. "... Now where are the three idiots of a team gone to?" I asked, annoyed. 'Good thing they are the same Team Rocket we all know and love...' I thought with a sigh.

"Finally this chapter is over!" Sydney cheered as we looked over to her.

"... What?" We all said.

"Wait! This isn't the authors notes is it?" She asked.

"Spot breaking the third wall!" Eclipse yelled.

"I can break it if I want to! Besides, you just did it five seconds ago." She counted.

"I'm confused." Iris whined.

"*Sighs* Don't worry, you will not remember this in the next chapter..." Taylor said while sweat dropping.

~The Authors notes~

Sydney: Finally!

Eclipse: We're gonna end like this in every new chapter your in, aren't we?

Sydney: *fire in eyes*YOSH!

Taylor: Oh joy... I wonder what would happen if Soul Eater and Warriors (Cats) came together?

Eclipse: Madness I think. Consider the fact that Blackstar and Black*Star can confuse people...


End file.
